true_dragonball_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Trunks Character Facts
Future Trunks, having never met his father, nor grown up under his influence, combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, is very cautious and serious (such as when he begged Vegeta not to challenge the Androids without Goku being present or when he did not want Vegeta to trust Paragus), unlike his main timeline counterpart, who had a personality very similar to his father's. Future Trunks clearly fears the Androids, panicking at the introduction of Android 16. He also appears to be afflicted with some sort of post-traumatic stress as a result of the struggles he faced in his apocalyptic nightmarish world. Nevertheless, Future Trunks is depicted as incredibly respectful to everyone, especially his mother and his master. When he finally meets Vegeta in the past, Future Trunks is seen to be constantly trying to impress him. This is often mixed with disgust and horror towards his father's uncaring attitude towards those around him, especially when Vegeta refused to save Bulma and baby Trunks when Dr. Gero blows up their capsule airplane, forcing Future Trunks to save his present counterpart and mother. Because he comes from the future and believes he knows what is going to happen, Future Trunks is usually shown thinking that only some things will matter and others probably would not (although he is usually right in the long term). This is shown in, at first, his resistance to do anything unless Goku is present. Other things, such as his surprise that Piccolo's fusion would make a difference, also show this. As such, he is usually surprised at events (on a different layer than the fact that history was different from his recollection). He is even (though very rarely) shown to be cocky, such as when he became an Ultra Super Saiyan, but when he loses his seeming "advantage" this cockiness dissolves instantly. Molded from his dark timeline, he is very serious and is a determined fighter like his father Unlike his father or alternate timeline self, Future Trunks is often shown to be very polite and well-mannered. Future Trunks is muscular, a bit taller than Goku (after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) and more slender. He has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair, which he inherited from his mother. From his first appearance to the time he enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks' hair is cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears. After his exit from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his hair is long, reaching his shoulders, due to a year of having to cut it himself. However, Bulma cuts it before his second year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and again after the Cell Games. Future Trunks gains his facial features and his light tan skin color from his paternal side. He transforms for the first time after seeing his mentor Future Gohan killed at the hands of the androids in his timeline he is able to achieve Super Saiyan all along, making it somewhat likely he simply is able to transform naturally, as his present timeline self; he however struggles with even Future Gohan's base state in the form, which may suggest that it was rather recently reached, due to its meager power, despite his harsh training). The energy involved in the transformation causes Future Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His facial expression is sharpened, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanor.